Hypothetical Race
Template From: http://pandemoniumfire.deviantart.com/art/Sentinent-Species-Template-193153852 1 Etymology - Such as the scientific, common and self-identified names, their pronunciation and usage 2 History 2.1 Summary 2.2 Evolution 2.3 Accomplishments 2.4 Wars 2.5 Current Events 3 Habitat and population 3.1 Habitat 3.2 Range 3.3 Population 3.5 Growth 3.6 Density 3.7 Settlements 4 Biology 4.1 Anatomy Their skin is typically stark-white in colour, with a slight blue tinge, acting as camouflage against the snow. Their lips, the skin under their fingernails, and their nipples are light grey. Their skin is very smooth, often compared to silk. Their hair is almost universally black or extremely dark blue, however copper or even silver hair is not unheard of. Their eyes have a wide range of hues, mainly blue but sometimes turquoise, blueish pruple, or green. Partial heterochromia is common, however full heterochromia is unheard of. 4.2 Physiology They tend to be around 6'1 for females and 5'9 for males. Their build is almost always thin, even those that are well-muscled. Their facial structure is almost always in the shape of a sharp rectangle. 4.3 Genetics They have relatively low genetic diversity, a fact due to the small number of people who’d first colonized Ersalor. 4.4 Life cycle They have roughly the same life cycle as regular humans. However, they only mate during the spring, an instinct which evolved from the fact that offspring tend not to live at any other time of the year. Note this pertains to sex only; actual relationships can start whenever. 4.5 Diet They are omnivores, though prefer plants. They have exceptionally low metabolisms, due to the scarcity of food, and can last a long time without food because their blubber layer stores much energy. 4.6 Sleep They crepuscular, meaning they are awake during twilight but asleep during both the day and night. It’s not uncommon for them to remain awake during the night, however despise the daytime. SOMETHING ABOUT HOW HUMAN TIMEZONES WOULD AFFECT THEM 5 Psychology 5.1 Intelligence 5.2 Instinct and Biological Predispositions 5.3 Consciousness and thought 5.4 Motivation and emotion 6 Culture 6.1 The Arts 6.2 Fashion Their clothing is typically in hues of grey, dark blue, or dark green. The dark blue is most commonly trimmed with silver, and the green trimmed with gold. Their clothing typically is made of silk, with simple but curving designs. They usually have a hood of some kind, though it is not always put up. Females often wear headscarves, though also wear regular hoods. While the exact layering and designs have changed over the years, the general structure has always remained the same: *Females wear structures not unlike skirts, though they're opened at the front (not dissimilar to a trench coat), and they wear actual pants beneath. Their shoulders are often exposed, and their arms covered by extremely long gloves or sleeves. *Males lack the dress structure of females, and their sleeves are attatched directly to their tops. Their tops are often lengthened in the back. 6.3 Entertainment and Recreation 6.4 Celebrations and Holidays (and festivals) 6.5 Language 6.6 Customs and Traditions (manners) 6.7 Spirituality and religion 6.8 Philosophy and self-reflection 6.9 Technology - Number System, "0" Concept, "metal-age", unique inventions, magic with technology, origins 7 Society 7.1 Politics 7.2 Race and Ethnicity 7.3 Social Structure (Castes) 7.4 Family Structure and Family Life 7.5 Roles and Divisions 7.6 Gender Roles and Gender Identity 7.7 Sexuality and Love (marriage) 8 Government 8.1 Type and Structure 8.2 History of Government 8.3 Finance 8.4 Laws and Punishment Their trials always comprise of a council of twelve-fourteen judges, each of whom review each aspect of the trial and everything said during it. Both the victim and the accused are granted a lawyer, both of whom have 48 hours after the crime has been reported to review the evidence and build an argument. The trial itself consists of witness interrogation, forensic analysis, and logical thought. They are always public, though heavy security may be administered if one of the attendees requests it, usually as a result of either threats or potentially dangerous persons. 8.5 Public order and safety 8.6 Social Protection 8.7 Defence 8.8 Education They are exceedingly highly educated, in part due to the Loreweaver’s (god of knowledge) influence during the early days of their society. Above all else, they are at an early age taught to review all the data and evidence before reaching a conclusion. SOMETHING ABOUT THEIR ACTUAL EDUCATIONAL PROCESS HERE 8.9 Science 8.10 Medicine 9 Economy 9.1 Agriculture, forestry, fishing and hunting (Primary sector) 9.2 Fuel and Energy (primary sector) They’d come up with steam engines decades before the Americans and Europeans, as it was first designed in 1780 and first built in 1812. They completely skipped the oil boom, however, instead continuing to use steam. In the 1860’s, when everyone jumped onto electricity, they began using hydroelectric dams and wind turbines. In the 1900’s, geothermal power also came into play. 9.3 Mining, Manufacturing and Construction (Secondary sector) 9.4 Transport 9.5 Communication 9.6 Other Industries 9.7 Services (Tertiary sector) 9.8 Research and Development (Quaternary sector) 9.9 Trade - Partners, items, fair-trade, boycott any trade partners, government control trade, trade taxes 10 Structural 10.2 Structural Materials 10.3 Structural Characteristics 10.4 Important Structures 10.5 Housing development 10.6 Community development 10.7 Water supply 10.8 Public lighting and Amenities 10.9 Waste and Wastewater management 10.10 Pollution abatement 10.11 Protection of biodiversity and landscape 11 Magic 11.1 Etymology 11.2 Terminology 11.3 Characteristics and Structures 11.4 Elements and Types - Species unique, unnatural magics, banned/forbidden 11.5 Appearance in Species 11.6 Principles and Codes 11.7 Magical Language (written, spoken and symbols) 11.8 Equipment and Ingredients - Channelling tools 11.9 Rituals and Incantations